Fun in Celadon City
by WitChan
Summary: Erika thinks of an idea where things get really interested between her and the female trainers, and their Pokemon with vines.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Erika, a Grass-type Gym Leader in Celadon City, and her female trainers get more in touch with nature or in this case, their Grass-type Pokemon. To them, the closer they are to nature, the better they can understand grass-type Pokemon and then in turn, battle better. That leads to Erika thinking of an idea involving their Tangelas and Tangrowths, something that would make La Blue Girl proud.

Speaking of Tangela and Tangrowth, Erika was rubbing both of their vines with her hands, having her breasts on the Tangrowth's vines while blushing. It's been ten minutes since Erika was doing this and her Pokemon was loving it. After a few minutes, Erika's rubbing ended as she got up, taking her shoes off to expose her feet. Not only did she take her shoes off, but her clothes as well as it caught the other girls and their Pokemon's attention.

Then, she removed her bra and panties, exposing her naked body, looking at Tangela and Tangrowth as she smiled. "Unleash several long vines for me," Erika said.

Doing as told, the Pokemon pulled out long vines. Grabbing a few, Erika used them to rub her privates, blushing as the girls was getting horny. It was obvious to them that Erika wanted her Pokemon to do things to her like the movies they always watch on the internet, dirty ones. Although, Pokemon weren't involve in the movies, but things that are like vines have.

"Now give me some powders," Erika ordered, wanting some aphroditic aromatic therapy to her relax. After getting some, she put most of it in her body, then she said, "Time to play with my privates."

With that said, the Tangela wrapped Erika's stomach with its vines, raising her up as the Tangrowth spread her legs with its vines. Unleashing more of its vines, the Tangela used them to plunge inside Erika's cunt as the Tangrowth pulled out more to play with her ass. Then, both Pokemon used a few to squeeze Erika's breasts, rubbing her nipples with one each as Erika moaned.

Instead of just watching their Gym Leader having fun, the girls told their Pokemon to give them powder while making the vines inside them longer. The Pokemon that were giving them powder was Oddish, Gloom, Paras, Hoppip, and Exeggutor, while their Tangela and Tangrowths are stretching their vines to get things started.

Then, the girls ordered their vine Pokemon to play with privates while being carried like Erika. One Tangrowth put its trainer upside down while putting its vines deep inside her private parts, thrusting them in and out as another trainer was gagging through a few vines while getting her ass thrust by her Tangela.

Another Tangela was fucking its trainer silly, using four vines in each love hole while gagging her with two. A trainer having an ass bigger than the rest was getting a spanking by her Tangrowths, also getting her privates rubbed.

Two trainers have their breasts goosing on each other, grabbing each other's ass and french-kissing one another as their vine Pokemon used two vines to pleasure their cunts. Also, they're bind together with a long whip.

Like the two trainers, the girls, including Erika, are lesbians. The regular trainers feel uncomfortable when a male trainer comes in the Gym and tries to get a badge. Erika, however, won't mind letting the opposite sex face her.

Speaking of Erika, she had a friend that usually visit her in the Gym to have sex. Erika haven't seen her friend from Kanto since last month because she was focusing on a movie career in Pokestar Studios.

Other than that, the last trainer in the Gym, the tallest female was getting dominated by the other trainers' Tangrowths and Tangelas and her own, the vines were thrusting her holes hard, including her mouth. Also, the Pokemon were constantly whipping her nice ass and squeezing her breasts and nipples hard. Thanks to the powder the trainers' Pokemon gave them, they can stay like this long as they can.

To Erika, letting the trainers' Pokemon use their vines to pleasure them while using aphroditic aromatic therapy was the beat idea ever. It was something that could pass on for the next generations.

Months later, Erika is heading back to her Gym after a week of spending time with her friend in Unova, the same one being a movie star. During Erika's time in Unova, the trainers inside her Gym did their thing. Before her vacation in Unova, Erika was doing many initiations, teaching the newbies how to get closer to their Pokemon, especially the ones with vines, also having fun with them (the ones with vines).

"Hey!" someone said, making Erika stop her tracks as she turned around.

"Hi there," Erika said. "What's your name?"

"Samantha," Samantha replied. "I've heard from trainers inside your Gym that you're having a sexy club. Mind if I join?"

"Of course you can, Samantha," Erika said.

"Oh, thank you," Samantha said, hugging Erika.

Hugging Samantha back, Erika said, "I'll teach you everything, and you'll love it."

The End


End file.
